The Big Blue Box
by BewareTheIdesOfMarch
Summary: Senri comes back to his campsite to find a big blue box just sitting there. What's a guy to do when three weird strangers pop out and start asking where they are? Feed them of course. Now the Doctor with the Ponds in tow are running around in a world of Anima. Will Cooro and company keep their secrets? Can the Doctor keep his screwdriver to himself? Read and find out!
1. At first

**AN**: _Hey everybody! This is the first Doctor Who and +Anima crossover ever! Trust me to pull something like this. I've managed to choose two fandoms that only I would dream of mixing up. I really hope someone reads this. If you do, could you please review? I want to know if there are any errors in my writing. I reeeeally want to know. Anyway, this takes place after the Big Bang 2 in Doctor Who and sometime after the Sailand arc in +Anima._

**Disclaimer: **Itried to steal the rights to Doctor Who and +Anima, but the TARDIS dematerialized too fast and Cooro flew away with his while pelting me with apple cores. I don't own either of them. Sorry.

The Big Blue Box

It was a big blue box. It was a _big_ blue box. It was a big _blue_ box. It was a _box_ that was _big_ and _blue_. You could put the emphasis on any of the words, but it didn't change the fact that there was a big blue box where no big blue box had ever been before.

Senri blinked. He was certain that the box hadn't been there last night. It hadn't been there a few hours ago when he'd woke up to the sound of Husky tripping over his own pack. Again. And it definitely wasn't there when Cooro, Husky, and Nana had left this morning to go back into the town they'd left yesterday, to see if they could trade the fish that they (Husky) had caught last night. But now there was a big blue box in the middle of their camp, and he was the only one there to do anything about it.

Senri blinked again, and set down his armful of mushrooms. They were going to be for lunch, but this blue box had landed, rather inconveniently, on top of his cooking fire. Now he'd have to start a new one. And he'd need more firewood. He bent down to examine the base of the strange box. Hopefully it wouldn't catch on fire. That wouldn't be good. He wouldn't be able to explain how a flaming blue box had burnt down the camp to the others.

As he examined the bottom of the box to see if he could move it off of his fire and possibly still make lunch, the door swung open. It whacked him in the head.

"Oh! I'm sorry, didn't see you there!" came a cheerful female voice from _inside_ the box. The door closed and Senri watched as the box made the strangest noise and faded away. It reappeared in the same manner, but this time a few yards to the left. The door swung open again and a strange man wearing strange clothes and a particularly strange hat stepped out. A red-haired woman and an average looking guy with brown hair and a frown followed him.

"Hey there!" The strange man looked around and focused his gaze on Senri. "Is this the Paris World's Fair?"

./

Amelia Pond thought she'd be used to it by now. The Doctor would announce that they were going to some crazy, wonderful place and they'd climb into the TARDIS and they'd go there. Most of the time. Then there were those other times when they wouldn't. The first part would happen all right, but they'd end up in a totally different place and time with no idea why they were there. Amelia, Rory, and the Doctor had been going to see the Paris World's Fair in 1889. Now they were who-knows-where, who-knows-when, in the middle of a forest. And Amy had _really_ wanted to see the opening of the Eiffel tower. She'd been the one to open the door into that kid's face. She felt kind of bad about that.

After moving the TARDIS the Doctor, propeller hat firmly on his head (he'd announced that it was his fair-going hat and that propeller hats were cool), had bounded out the door, clearly excited to be _wherever _it was that they were. Amy followed him, with Rory close behind. This definitely wasn't Paris, much less the World Fair. They had landed in a clearing. In the woods. Some place other than where they were supposed to be. Again.

The boy she'd clobbered with the door had stood up and was looking at them with a blankly confused expression. He wasn't so much a boy; he had to be around sixteen. He had grey hair with blue beads in a few of the clumps. The guy was wearing clothes that looked tribal, a fringed poncho made of some kind of animal hide and pants and boots made of the same stuff. But what called Amy's attention was the eye patch. There was a black band of cloth tied over his left eye. It made him look a little like he was glaring at you. Actually, he really could be glaring at her. She _had_ smacked him with a door.

"Hey there!" the Doctor called. "Is this the Paris World's Fair?" The grey-haired guy looked at him blankly. "Uh, I'll take that as a no…" The Doctor tried again. "Are we in France?" Another blank stare. "How about Great Britain? Is that were we are?" The guy didn't even blink. "Europe? North America? Iceland? I'd settle for Iceland, it's lovely this time of year." Now the poor kid looked really confused.

"Let me try." Amy insisted. She turned to the boy. "Do you know where we are?" He blinked. A long moment passed. Then, just as the Doctor tried to say something else, he replied.

"Astaria." Then he turned and started poking at the ground near where the TARDIS had first landed.

"Astaria? Where the heck is Astaria?" Rory turned to the Doctor, obviously lost by the turn of events. Amy chimed in.

"I've never heard of Astaria. It's not on any of the world maps is it?"

"No, it's not." The Doctor then rushed back into the TARDIS and searched 'Astaria' in the database. Nothing came up. "We'll have to broaden the search then!" The Doctor hit a few buttons and the thing that looks like a sea anemone. The search still brought up nothing. He tried it again. This time he twisted a knob and jiggled the anemone and bingo! He got a hit!

"Astaria," he read off, "is a large country on the 5th planet that circles the star Purasu. Its inhabitants are almost identical to Earth's, as are its ecosystem and wildlife. It is a very low-tech planet and is currently in its own version of Europe's Middle Ages. The only established country to border Astaria is Sailand, which is mostly desert. They are separated by a mountain chain. Not much is known about either country."

Rory looked over at the screen. "Is that it? Shouldn't there be more?" Then it hit him. "Wait a second, we're on a different planet?"

"Problem with that?" the Doctor asked.

"No…just give me a minute. I may need to sit down."

"Aw, I forgot! This is your first time off-planet!" Amy squealed. "This is so exciting!" She dragged him up from his seat on the stairs. "C'mon, let's go look around!"

"An excellent idea!" the Doctor agreed. "I've never been here before!" Both Time Lord and ginger ignored Rory's protests and exited the TARDIS, itching for a chance to see something new.

./

Senri looked up as the group of newly arrived people stepped out of their box. He had no idea how they all fit in there, it must be very cramped. Of course, that was their problem. He wouldn't interfere. The woman and the man with the funny hat dragged the man with the frown off into the woods, the first two chattering excitedly, and the third protesting.

He turned back to the fire. It had been completely put out by the arrival of the weird box and he was starting a new one. After the kindling caught, and the logs started to burn, he set up his small pot so that it would get warm while he prepared the rest of the ingredients.

It didn't take very long, and soon he had a sort of rabbit stew made. The mushrooms, along with the few potatoes he'd saved and some carrots had also gone into the pot with the rabbit that had been caught in one of his snares. He took a deep sniff, and stepped back, satisfied with his cooking.

Senri pulled out a couple of plates from his pack so that they'd be ready when Cooro, Husky, and Nana came back. Looking over at the blue box and then back to his pot, he realized that he'd made enough food for the strangers to be able to eat too. Senri shrugged. What the heck, if they were going to eat with him he might as well pull over a log so they could sit down.

While he was waiting for either group to come back his gaze wandered over to the mysterious box. It was such a pretty blue color. He'd never seen anything so intensely blue before.

./

Rory was being dragged through and alien forest (not that it looked any different from Earth's forests), by an overexcited alien and his wife (not necessarily in that order), who were ooh-ing and ahh-ing at alien trees (not that they looked any different from Earth trees), and he wasn't enjoying a minute of it (aren't you getting tired of parentheses?). Actually, he'd already tripped over a tree root three times and been smacked in the face by a tree branches twice. The Doctor and Amy were jabbering away, but he had nothing say on the subject at hand. Frankly, being on a whole new planet felt just like being on Earth.

"Wow! The atmosphere is so clean here! I have to say, you humans sure messed yours up."

"It seems a little hot, what time of year is it here?"

"I'd say spring or early summer, and the days must be a little longer, by about an hour I'd say than normal Earth-time."

"So you think they've got any weird animals here?"

"No, they should be really similar to anything you'd see normally. You know, on Earth"

"Look, a squirrel!"

"They do tend to live in forests you know. I wonder what the natives look like."

"Probably like that guy I hit with the door. Do you think we should go back and talk to him?"

"I don't see why not! He can give us the lay of the land, so to speak." And so the little group turned around and headed back through the forest towards Amy's door-hitting victim.

Rory sighed. He was hungry. It had been mid-morning when the Doctor had shown up wearing his fair-going hat and offering to take them to Paris. Now it should be about noon, and all he'd had for breakfast was a granola bar and some orange juice. Just _being_ with the Doctor was tiring, and after traipsing through the forest he was ravenous. Maybe he could raid the TARDIS fridge while Amy and the Doctor got into trouble.

Wait, got into trouble? Actually, now that he though about it, every time they went somewhere with the Doctor, something weird happened. And Amy really did get into trouble everywhere she went anyway. Ah well, it would only be a matter of time now before the nearest anomaly sought them out. Rory resigned himself to his fate and decided that if there was going to be a whole lot of running later on, he wasn't going to be running on an empty stomach.

Soon enough (but not for Rory's stomach), the trio from a different planet(s) arrived back in the clearing where they'd left the TARDIS. With a little bit of surprise, they noticed that the native boy was right next to the TARDIS. He wasn't touching it, but rather, looking at it very intently. When they stepped into the clearing he turned around and stepped way from the box that had so captivated him. He made a gesture at a log that had been shifted into the middle of the clearing, fairly close to where they had first seen him. As he gestured again Rory realized that he meant for them to sit down, like on a bench.

The Doctor thanked him as he sat down, and Amy sat on his left with Rory on her other side. The boy turned around and busied himself with something. Then he spun around and thrust a plate of food and a fork into Rory's hands.

./

Senri had been examining the box when the group of weird strangers returned. They stopped at the edge of the camp as he turned around, looks of vague surprise evident of their faces. Hoping that he hadn't offended them, he stepped away and over to his fire. They came farther in and he gestured for them to sit down. They just stood there. He gestured again at the log and the man with the strange hat got the message and sat down, taking his companions with him.

He turned and filled a plate. After grabbing a fork he walked over to the brown haired man on the end and gave him the plate. The man took it and eyed it for a minute while Senri turned to fill two other plates. The red-haired woman and the man with the strange hat soon received their plates too. He watched the three look at their food before the man with the strange hat dug in. He looked over at the other two and said,

"Come on Amy, Rory, you should never turn down free food!" The red-haired woman and brown-haired man chuckled and started eating as well. Senri watched them eat for a moment before he filled his own plate. There was silence in the clearing except for the scraping of forks on plates. It was a peaceful moment as everyone enjoyed the meal, just the way it should be, thought Senri.

"This is really good!" The red-haired woman looked at him. "Did you make this yourself?" Senri nodded. "That's good, there aren't that many guys out there that can cook very well. This guy for example," She elbowed the brown-haired man next to her, causing him to almost drop his plate.

"Hey!" he said. "Watch it!"

"can't cook at all." She continued, ignoring his exclamation.

"Can to." the brown-haired man muttered. "I just choose not to."

"Suuuure you do. Don't think I don't remember the birthday cake incident. I didn't know that cake could be soggy _and _charred at the same time."

"There was something wrong with the oven." defended the brown-haired man. "Besides, it's not like your cooking skills are very good either."

"Oh ho! A lovers' quarrel! How exciting!" His friends glared at the funny hat man. "Um, anyway, what's your name?" He directed his question at Senri, who chose, as usual, just to gaze steadily until the subject was dropped. "Is it something embarrassing?" pressed the funny-hat man. His gaze was just as intense as Senri's, and something about it made him want to look away. A small part of him wanted to answer the man, but it was quashed by the rest of him that stubbornly remained taciturn.

Before the strange man and his strange companions could press the subject any further, Senri heard the noises made by a group of people tramping through the woods. Was he going to have _more_ strange visitors today? He looked towards the sound, waiting for the noisemakers to come into view.

Unbeknownst to him, his whole body had tensed up and he was intently watching the forest. His sudden head movement had startled the three off-worlders and they puzzled over his rapid change in demeanor. The oddly silent kid who had fed them was now on guard, his hand hovering over a rather large knife at his side. He was almost-but-not-quite-glaring at something, and had reacted to a signal that none of the others had heard.

The Doctor was the next to hear them. He was surprised that the grey-haired boy had heard the noises that the approaching party was making before he had, Time Lords had better ears than humans, or in this case, human-like aliens. There was a group of people chattering away and walking in a very non-stealthy manner right towards the camp. Looking back at the silent boy, he saw him catch something in the noise and visibly relax, his hand moving away from his knife.

In the distance, Senri could hear Cooro singing. It was just Nana, Husky, and everyone's favorite crow returning from town, hopefully with the items they'd gone to trade the fish for. He relaxed, smiled slightly, and started to get out some more plates. He'd used the three plates he'd set out for his young friends on the strangers, so now he had to get three more from his bag. The woman with the red hair watched him prepare for their arrival, and commented,

"More guests for lunch, hm?" She grinned at him. "Do you feed just anyone who comes along?" Senri blinked at her, and returned to his task. Just a minute or so later, Cooro came bursting into the clearing with a grumbling Husky and an annoyed Nana right on his heels.

"Hey Senri! We're baaack!" Cooro, ever hyper and with a tendency to end most of his sentences with exclamation points, ran right over to where Senri was, and poked his nose into the pot. "We get stew for lunch? That's great! Husky, we ge-" Cooro, excited about the prospect of any kind of food at all, had turned to tell Husky of his discovery, and was cut off at the sight of three strangers, three very oddly dressed strangers, sitting on a log in the middle of the clearing. Husky and Nana had already noticed them and were staring at the newcomers. There was a long moment of silence, until it was shattered by Husky's question.

"Who the _heck_ are you?"

End of Chapter 1

Please review!


	2. And then

**AN: **_Hello there...*ducks objects thrown at high speeds* I'm back! And it's taken me waaay to long to get here. It might have been sooner if I had thought about giving it plot before I stupidly published the first chapter. I'm an impulsive idiot... So here it is, the long awaited chapter two! Tell me what you think, or just rant about how long it took for me to get this done. I'm flexible!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Or +Anima. Or the Magic Tree House. Yup. It's a true story.

* * *

Amy was _very_ sorry. She had apologized several times at this point (it had been an honest misunderstanding!), but nothing she did would make the blue-ish haired kid, a_ boy_ she reminded herself, stop glaring at her. Really, if she hadn't been so distracted by his hair color (Was it blue or silver? It kind of glinted in the light, but it was more blue than anything. It was like those tropical fish that had scales that would change color in different lights. She remembered that from the visit to the aquarium she'd dragged Rory to a month ago. He hadn't been very happy, but Amy was sure he secretly enjoyed the fish.) she might have noticed that despite his girly features, he was a _he_ rather than a _she_.

"Don't worry Amy, Husky's always grumpy!" The cheerful black-haired boy, Coo-something, assured her from his position beside her on the log. Both looked over across the clearing where Husky had retreated with his lunch after the misunderstanding. Said boy caught their looks and, surprise surprise, glared at them. Coo-something (Hey, Amy had never been very good at names, alright?) smiled at his friend while Amy gave her most apologetic look. He glared harder and turned around again. "You see?" said the other boy cheerfully, as if Husky's actions had proved his point.

"Really," the girl on Amy's right snorted. "He could try to be polite for once! He has no manners! None!"

"Hey Nana, have I got manners? I'm nicer than Husky, right?" The bubbly boy on her left leaned forward to see the girl (who was now christened 'Nana' in Amy's head) around Amy. As she listened to the two argue about manners and who possessed them verses who didn't, she couldn't help marvel at how quickly these kids had bounced back from the initial awkward meeting.

break./

"Who the _heck_ are you?" demanded Husky. He had tightened his grip on his staff and was giving the strangers his best 'How dare you defy me you commoners!' glare. While a weaker man might have cowered, or at least flinched, the strangers just blinked at him. Then the man with the stupid hat had grinned.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!" He had bounded over and stuck out his hand for Husky to shake. Husky merely glared harder, hoping to quash his apparent enthusiasm for meeting new people. Honestly, the man reminded him of Cooro. So carefree. Hadn't anyone ever talked to him about stranger-danger? He was pulled out of his mental comparison of the two when (speak of the devil) Cooro took the weirdo's hand after realizing that Husky definitely wasn't going to.

"I'm Cooro! And this is Husky and Nana and Senri! What kind of doctor are you? Do you pull teeth?" All the while the two were happily pumping each other's hands up and down like an over exaggerated comedy routine. Husky growled, Cooro was so dense! Stranger-danger, remember? He smacked his happy friend traveling companion with his staff.

"Idiot! Don't just tell people your name!"

"But, I like them Husky~!"

"That doesn't matter, they still haven't told us who they are, why they're here, and when they're leaving." Cooro pouted, but released the hand of the (still!) grinning man. Husky considered this a victory. "Now," he demanded, "answer my questions." The woman with unnaturally red hair stood.

"Like he said, that's the Doctor, I'm Amy, and this is my husband Rory. We're hear because _someone_ has no sense of direction and we'll leave after we get a chance to finish this rather excellent stew that your friend here has given us. Don't be so suspicious kid, we're not here to kill you in your sleep." She smiled at him too. Foolish woman, like he believed her stupid story.

"You fed them Senri? That's just like you. You did save some for us, didn't you?" Nana had finally spoken up, her domestic side taking over. Senri nodded, and started to fix plates for them too. Nana went to help him. What were they doing? How could they just ignore this obvious threat? Had they forgotten that the world was out to get them on a good day?!

"Wait! I want to know what that…box…thing is!" Everyone looked back at Husky. Then they all turned to look at the box. Cooro looked like he was about to run over to it, so Husky grabbed the back of his shirt. Nana and Senri stopped preparing lunch. The three adults looked over at the box, to each other, and then back to the most distrustful of the natives. A moment of silence entered the clearing and proceeded to samba until the man who didn't remind Husky of Cooro spoke.

"We work for the government." The other two chimed in as well.

"The box is an important experiment in a new transportation method."

"Experimental scientists always get the weird jobs."

"Oh! That's cool!" Of course Cooro would think it was cool. Couldn't he see how suspicious they were?

"Wow! Do you get paid a lot?" Nana too? And Husky had thought she'd have more sense than to fall for their story. Why did he put up with these people? He was ready to explode when Senri put a hand on his shoulder. Everyone got really quite when the laconic teen opened his mouth.

"Don't, Husky. They are okay." Husky was in shock. Two whole sentences in defense of these people! Fine. If Senri thought they were 'okay' then he would allow them to stay. For _now_.

"Yay!" Cooro cheered. "Husky's gonna let you stay!" Husky was sure that it wasn't healthy for his teeth to grind together like this, but he couldn't help it. He might have conceded, but he was by no means happy. That red-haired woman smiled.

"So she's really the leader of you guys, huh?"

Only Senri's restraining arms kept Husky from physically hurting someone.

break./

Rory wasn't sure what to think. He'd seen some weird things traveling with the Doctor, and this group of children was nowhere near the top of his 'Seriously, where do they find these people?' list, but there was something off about them. It was odd that these three kids were traveling all alone, but he knew life wasn't always fair about things like family or bus schedules. There was probably a reason there were no adults around.

The first boy they'd met was oddly silent, but the talkative kid had assured him that it was normal for the teen to go weeks without speaking. The black haired boy seemed to be always happy, and fairly harmless. He and the Doctor were getting along really well. When they talked to each other Rory could practically see the rainbows and butterflies that came from two naturally cheerful people getting along so well. He was afraid that if he stood to close to the pair of them he might drown in a random burst of smiles.

The only girl of the group had been talking to him and Amy, rotating between the two. She seemed polite and full of common sense, but even she followed the lead of the last boy. Rory's inner centurion had quietly applauded Husky's obvious suspicion of the three admittedly odd gatecrashers. But he had seemed almost overly cautious of them. Then again, the Doctor just wasn't for everyone. He supposed that Husky was just one of those people that didn't get along with the Time Lord. Of course, he put up with his cheerful friend, so the Doctor should have been easy enough to tolerate…

This wasn't accomplishing anything. They were on a different planet, it made sense that the people would act differently. He wouldn't overthink it.

Looking around the clearing, it seemed that they had been received rather well, considering the situation. Amy was chatting with the only girl, Cooro and the Doctor were exuding 'I just found my new best friend' vibes, the first guy they'd met was sitting next to Rory in a comfortable silence, and Husky had stopped glaring long enough to realize that sitting on the ground wasn't nearly as comfortable as perching on the end of the log/bench farthest away from Amy.

This wasn't so bad. Nothing had blown up or tried to kill them yet (barring Husky when he'd been mistaken for a girl), so this trip with the Doctor was going relatively well. He'd definitely had worse days.

Rory still would have preferred Paris though.

break./

Lunch was finally over, the plates had been cleaned and stored in Senri's pack, the clearing had been looked over for anything that might have been left behind, and the little group of +anima was ready to go. The strangers had helped with the clean up and even found a fork that had been dropped in the grass. They were prepared to part ways as well. But for some reason, they hadn't yet. It seemed like they should have left over an hour ago.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." the doctor of something or other seemed a little sad to be setting off.

"It was nice to meet you!" Cooro replied, giving yet another smile.

"Thanks for the food, it was really good. The best I've ever been given, especially for free!"

"We were glad we could help you out." Nana had told them where they were relative to the nearest towns and the main roadway.

"We're in your debt. If we ever meet again, I'll be sure to take you all out to a nice dinner."

"That would be great! I hope well see you again." Husky snorted. _That_ was likely. (Not!)

"Hey, I am sorry about calling you a girl. For the record, you do have very feminine features."

"You did _not_ just say I look like a girl _again_…" Senri moved to restrain his friend for the second time that day.

"You'll grow out of it fast enough. Soon you'll be quite the lady killer."

"…What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Don't worry, it was just a complement. You take things to literally, kid."

"Why don't you just leave already?"

"Husky! Don't be so rude!"

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me, they said they'd leave when they were done eating, and they're done, okay? People should keep their promises!"

"An excellent point. Rory, Amy, into the TARDIS if you will."

"Bye~! It was nice meeting you!"

"Bye Cooro, Husky, Nana, and I'm sorry I hit you with the door Senri!"

"See you around!" Husky fervently hoped they wouldn't. These strangers rubbed him the wrong way.

The three 'scientists' stepped into their box and shut the door. Then something miraculous happened. With a shudder and a vweee-vweee-vweee the blue box faded in and out of existence until there was nothing left of it at all.

"…What the hell kind of scientists were they?"

"Cooro, what in the world are you wearing?"

"It's called a propeller hat! The Doctor gave it to me!" Nana and Husky looked at him in disbelief. Well, Nana did. Husky was still staring at the spot the blue box had been in shock. "Look," Cooro said, trying to prove his hat's charms to his friends. "the little propeller spins when you tap it!"

Senri adjusted his satchel and started to walk. The bickering trio followed him, through the forest and onto the road. They got over their shock quickly enough. It wasn't like their lives had been normal to begin with.

break./

A week passed. Then another. Soon enough it had been an entire month since they had seen the weird scientists. Summer set in with a vengeance and slowly they stopped talking about Rory, Amy, and that doctor fellow. Life went on.

break./

Yeah right. This is the Doctor we're talking about here. He never just has an ordinary day. There's no way the story's over, just like this, nothing's blown up yet and nobody (with the exception of a certain fish +anima ) has tried to kill them. Who are we kidding, they should have known this wasn't the end of their time in Astaria, a large country on the 5th planet from the star Purasu. They should have seen this coming.

break./

"Okay Ponds, get ready for the Paris World's Fair!" The Doctor ran around the TARDIS console, flipping switches and periodically hitting things with a little hammer. He slapped the bell and with a 'ding' they were off, hopefully to 1889 on their own planet. Amy and Rory grabbed at the railing and each other in a practiced manner that all experienced TARDIS riders develop.

There was shaking (that was normal), tilting of the floor, (also standard fare) and a couple jolts (they weren't especially rare). Then everything was still. Absolutely still.

Rory went to the door this time, and opened it with much more care than Amy had.

"Well, are we there?" asked Amy, who had already gotten all excited about the Eiffel Tower again.

"Um, Doctor? You might want to see this…"

break./

Nana was hot. Really hot. She was sweating, sun-burning, 'my eyes are melting out of their sockets' hot.

"C'mon Nana, it's not that bad!" How Cooro could be so cheerful in this heat was a mystery. Then again, maybe it wasn't. Nothing seemed to bring his mood down. He was cheerful to the point of becoming annoying.

"Well, it's not so bad for you, you don't have to wear this heavy oven of a dress!" She glared at Husky, who was smirking in the background. If he made any sort of remark about girls or dresses, she would knock him over the head and leave him in a ditch. Being hot and sweaty made Nana a little touchy. (And violent.)

Husky opened his mouth, but saw Nana's look and thought better of it. Maybe he could spare some money so she could buy something different to wear in this town. Anything to keep her from murdering him in his sleep.

The little group was just walking through the gates of a new town, one that was larger than the last village down the road, but smaller than the really big cities they'd been in last week. It seemed fairly normal, not overly hostile and not suspiciously inviting. It also had a lot of shade-providing awnings and they could see a public fountain full of clean water in the square up ahead. All in all, Nana was pleased with this place.

Ambling down the street, Husky looked for a place they could stay the night and Cooro, Senri, and Nana all made beelines towards the fountain. Cooro stuck his entire head into the cool water and Senri was busy filling up his canteen. Nana pulled Cooro out, reminding him that he wasn't a fish +anima and therefore couldn't breathe underwater, and was just bending over the water to fill her own canteen when she saw a familiar face reflected behind her.

Quickly she spun around to face a man she hadn't thought about for weeks. Still dressed oddly, and with that infectious grin on his face, the doctor that had never actually given them his name greeted her.

"Hello Nana, Cooro, Senri!" There was a yell from somewhere behind him, and the sound of many feet on cobblestones. He looked over his shoulder and spotted what appeared to be an angry mob. "You should probably run now. They don't appear to be very happy with me."

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**AN: **_Again, tell me what you thought. Lemme know how much you hate my guts for being lazy. My ego can take a blow. Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed before. You all give me the warm fuzzies! If you see any glaring errors, let me know. I'll smack myself over the head and do whatever needs to be done to fix them!_


End file.
